


Light Up The Greenlights!

by Mahoustar



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: All of the cryptonloids will show up eventually, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, And a butt ton of fluff, But there is a little hurt/comfort, Does this also count as a Real World AU?, Don't worry there isn't any hanky pancakes (smut) in this, F/M, Gen, Gotta have the whole gang here, I mean— Crypton Future Media is mentioned, Kaito is a dork when it comes to love, Len actually won't die in this tho, No beta we die like Len i guess, Real songs are mentioned too, Real-World games like Dragalia Lost are mentioned, Tags be weird sometimes, That would be weird— especially with a biological android, To be honest.. i have a lot of questions on what this counts as, Utaite do get mentioned.. does that make this real-person fiction?, You bet this will be fluffy, but that's ok because his master is just as bad at it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahoustar/pseuds/Mahoustar
Summary: Dusk had simply ordered a voicebank from Crypton's website. She wasn't expecting a box roughly 1.5 times larger than her to arrive. On top of that, she never thought she'd receive a trial version of a VOCALOID SEKAI module, a biological android line being developed by Crypton for unknown reasons. She also didn't know he'd develop a concept of love— nor did she expect him to love her.
Relationships: Kaito (Vocaloid)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. KAITO's Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for clicking on this story! Also, this idea came from a video of someone building an android of Miku, so.. yeah. By the way, I own nothing! Well.. except for Dusk and other original characters.

Dusk pushed back the chair in her studio, and sighed. It'd been two months since she put in her order, and the voicebank she was hoping to use— KAITO V3— hadn't arrived yet! She'd already gotten as far as she could in _Sonic Forces_ (the stinking platforming parts are HARD for her), she'd cleared as many stages within her skill in _Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA_ _Mega39's_ , and it still hadn't arrived. Even _Dragalia Lost_ and _A3_ weren't holding her attention, save for the daily visit. The doorbell rang, and Dusk excitedly sprinted to the door, expecting a small package at the porch. When she opened it, on the other hand, there was a 5-foot-something box in front of her.

Dusk managed to heave the shockingly large (and heavy) box into her studio, and she opened the top with plenty of care. Inside was a.. thing with an obvious stoop, though it most likely was from being stuffed into a box. There also was a lot of packaging precautions inside as well, and two manuals. After removing the thing from the box, Dusk noticed that it had more than just a passing resemblance to the Vocaloid she'd ordered off of the website. On top of that, it was wearing something like an oxygen mask. "Things now are starting to go from odd to bizarre real freaking quick." She mumbled, before removing the mask. She then took the English manual and opened it up.

"Plug the charging cord into the cable port, leaving the mask on— Shoot!" Dusk slid the mask back on the thing, and then took out a really, really long charging cord. "Why the heck is this thing at least seven feet long?" She muttered, and she plugged the charging part into what seemed to be a port on the back of the thing's neck. "After plugging in the SEKAI unit, leave it to charge for a minimum of 3 hours.. then remove the mask once it turns on? What even _is_ a SEKAI unit?" Dusk shook her head in confusion, and then eased the 'Sekai' unit's body into a more natural position. "So, I gotta watch this thingamajig until it starts waking up?" Pulling out her phone, Dusk sits down in front of the unit and begins playing a little bit of _A3_. "I've need to do things anyway— an event's been going on!? Shoot, shoot, shoot!"

Hours begin to pass, and Dusk re-arranges herself in multiple positions on the floor. She then hears something move in front of her, and she jumps a little. "Oh, what do I do now..? Remove the mask?" She puts down her phone and removes the oxygen mask from the unit. "Starting chekku... All Green." The unit then opens its eyes, and looks around. It then looks at Dusk, and tilts its head a little. 'Did I get something out of _Terminator_..?' It then blinks. "This unit is designated SK-00, KAITO SEKAI. Designate Master?" Dusk slowly nodded, not sure what else to do. "Registered. You are now my Master. What do you desire from me?" Dusk felt a little droplet of sweat on the back of her neck.. 'Things feel really stilted.. does he have to talk like GlaDos or something..?' "Um.. you don't have to talk like a computer program, Kaito.." Kaito nods and he then shuts his eyes. "Searching personality code.." 

When Kaito opened his eyes again, Dusk noticed that a spark of life appeared. On top of that, there was a youthful and curious look in his eyes. "Master, what day is it?" Kaito asked. "It's... December 3rd." Kaito then gets up, and begins walking towards the door. "Can I explore?" Dusk gets up from her spot on the floor. "Hold on a second." She then notices a letter in the box, and she goes in to pick it up. "Hm.."

_To our esteemed and fortunate customer,_

_We have sent you a prototype of the SEKAI line, a series of biological androids. We wanted to test some of them in an open experiment, mainly to see how they function under certain conditions, which is why KAITO has been sent to you. Please try to keep him a secret, as we do not wish for the general population to know of the SEKAI line until it is finished with testing. Within the English and Japanese manuals, there is also a care guide for your KAITO unit. He will learn and grow the more you expose him to the world, yet be cautious. Just as a human can be lead astray, he can as well. We hope you can raise him to his fullest potential, and show us that this project will succeed._

_Sincerely,_  
_Crypton Future Media_

"Kaito, I don-.. wait. Kaito?" Dusk looks up from the letter, and sees that the charging cable has trailed out of the room. "This really is going to be like raising a child, isn't it.." Dusk then exits the room, and sees that Kaito is exploring every nook and cranny of the room he's in. "Kaito." Kaito then looks over at Dusk, making a small sound of surprise. "Um.. am I in trouble..?" Kaito whispered, kind of as if he already knew what kind of was going to happen. "A little. I can't exactly explain things, but can you please not go out in the open unless I give the all clear?" Dusk saw Kaito's concern pretty much melt away, and he resumed looking around. 'He.. doesn't even know he's still plugged into the wall.. God help us, because I think we're gonna need it.'


	2. Susume, Susume, Iza Susme Yo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito and Dusk sing an A3 song, and that's pretty much it. Sorry for the short chapter!

It'd been a week since Dusk received Kaito through the mail— and wow, it was already sounding wrong for her to think that— and he'd gotten accustomed to the condo. Kaito was also quickly learing how to read English and Japanese (yes, he didn't know how to read somehow), and he'd helped her with her channel as well. Although, Dusk noticed that he was starting to learn what _A3_ was, and therefore he discovered its music.

Dusk leaned into the studio, wondering what Kaito was doing. He was watching a lyric video of _Susume! Pirates_ , and humming along as well. Well, Dusk thought he was humming, but he actually was singing along (albeit quietly). A day would pass, and then Dusk noticed that Kaito was trying to put together a cover of _Susume! Pirates_. "Hey, what are you doing, Kaito?" Kaito sighs before leaning back in the chair he was sitting in. "I can't find an instrumental anywhere... how can I make a cover if there's no off-vocal?" Dusk sighed lightly, noticing what Kaito was doing wrong. "Just look up a karaoke of it. It'll come up."

After Kaito got the MP3 they needed, Dusk noticed him slip her a message on the back of a paper.

_Can you play Muku's part? I realized there's two people needed for the song.._

"Sure, why not?" Dusk exclaimed, kind of unable to hide her joy. They made the cover and uploaded it, and everyone was commenting that Kaito sounded more human than he did in other songs they listened to. "Can we do _Rakuen Oasis_ next?" Dusk smiled at that, even though she thought Kaito knew what she was thinking. "Why can't we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's some of the fluff òwó
> 
> There's more to come! Also, this is prolly mostly gonna be comedy and slice of life. There is a little plot though.


	3. "What is love?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito discovers love: the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why did I make it a date in the condo-
> 
> No seriously, why did I make it a date-

So, Dusk took count of how long she'd been living with Kaito (that's how she was referring to his arrival now, I suppose), and he'd been learning quite quickly. Although there was a few close calls (Dusk's family coming over and Kaito having to hide in the closet, for one), most of it was smooth cruising. Well, until one night, at the dinner table.

"Dusk-chan, what is love?" Dusk had to think about the question for a while. And on top of that, it'd only been a day since she checked out some Shojo Manga, and he'd seen _Ura Omote Lovers_. "Uh.. it's a weird topic, admittedly.. I'm no psychologist, but I do know it's when you like someone as a family member, or as someone you'd want to pair up with for life." Kaito hummed in thought, and he then blushed a little. 'That's not common-' "I.. I love you, Dusk." Dusk had to bite her lip to not embarass herself, though she did feel her face heating up. "Um-" "Are you okay?" "Yeah.. Just a little.. flustered?"

Heh, he probably didn't know how strong the word love is. Though.. what if he meant it? Dusk found herself thinking about what Kaito said on multiple occasions, and heck— it looked like a confession scene straight out of Fire Emblem Awakening. 'I really need to put these fluttering feelings down at some point.. but could he of meant it in a parent-to-child sense? Or as in lovers? God knows the true meaning, I don't have the courage to ask yet..'

The next day, Dusk found herself skirting around the incident, and Kaito brought it up again at the same time. "I kind of just said that because I felt it was alright. Though... I'm not sure what sense it'd be in though.." And now Dusk felt herself blushing again. 'Oh. Oh. He could of actually meant it as him being a lover..' She also saw Kaito blushing a bit too, and it then hit her a little abruptly. 'Oh shoot, I love him back. So.. this is.. uh.. different.' "Um.. I think I might of just realized I kinda feel the same way about you, Kaito." Kaito's blush immediately got more pink, and he was left sputtering while he was trying to process it. 'Well, wow. I think I may of just flirted with him-' "W-well... at least we both feel the same way.."

The rest of the night was magical, to say the least.


	4. —DEAD END—

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Left to his own devices, Kaito was searching up music made by the most popular producers. What he didn't exactly understand was the fact he was going way too far in without guidance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I wrote this at 11 at night, and I did not expect this to become so.. intimate? Also, it's a lotta hurt and a lotta comfort too..
> 
> I'm gonna do a TW for identity crisis, just in case. Better safe than terminated!

Dusk had decided to leave Kaito alone for a week, aside for chatting with him on occasion to know what he was doing. He'd recently found the Vocaloid fandom (ironic, given he is a Vocaloid himself) and he was looking into a lot of its popular music ( _Ura Omote Lovers_ was his first song). He also was looking at plays from _A3_ as well, so Dusk figured that he would be fine. That.. turned out to be a massive mistake on her part, given he'd gone too far in for his own good.

It was around nighttime when Dusk finally noticed something was off with the way Kaito was acting. Even though Kaito usually slept/charged in the studio, he'd insisted on coming to her room instead. Now the both of them were lying in the bed together, with Kaito's charging cable trailing to the outlet on the other side of the room. "Kaito, can we talk for a second?" Dusk heard Kaito mumble something, and he turned to face her. She also noticed he somehow looked on the verge of tears. "Is everything okay..?" Kaito shook his head no. "Is something bothering you?" Kaito nodded yes.

"I.. I d-don't know who I am..." Kaito managed to sputter out before breaking down into full-on crying. "Kaito.." 'He's.. crying.. but why?' Dusk could pretty much feel not just the concerned frown on her face, but also the wetness from Kaito's tears. "I-I'm scared.." Kaito sobbed. "Kaito...?" Dusk was starting to get worried, mainly because she didn't know what was causing Kaito to act like this. "I-it's just.. w-what if.. if I'm just s-some kind of freak...?" Well, he'd seen _Circus Monster_ and taken it the wrong way. "O-or.. Just something to b-be deleted when y-you grow tired of m-me..?" Kaito continued in a choked-up sob. Now he was bringing up _The Dissappearance Of Hatsune Miku_. "Kaito. I don't know what is scaring you, but.. I'm not going to abandon you just because you aren't human."

Dusk felt Kaito clutching the sheets, and she decided to pull him into a hug. "I'm not going to leave you. At least, not unless nature runs its course on me. And if that happens, I'm not going to leave your side, even then. I don't want you to be this terrified of who you are or who you may become. It.. it hurts me too, you know." Dusk finally noticed that Kaito was also breathing shakily, his heart pounding. "I-it does..?" Dusk wordlessly nodded, before pulling Kaito close enough that he was right up against her. "The world might be an unforgiving and frightening place sometimes, but it isn't all storms and gloom. Just.. please know I won't leave you."

As Kaito's breathing slowly grew to a steady rhythm, Dusk drifted off to sleep. Kaito smiled a little then, with a weight finally off his chest.


End file.
